Elena
, Ryu , Ibuki , Makoto , Sakura , Lei Wulong & Christie Monteiro |aficiones = Comunicarse con la naturaleza, hacer nuevos amigos, curación holismica |movimientos = Rhino Horn Mallet Smash Spin Scythe Scratch Wheel Lynx Tail Spinning Beat Brave Dance Healing |1er juego = Street Fighter III: New Generation |apariciones = * Street Fighter III: New Generation * Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact * Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike * Street Fighter × Tekken * Ultra Street Fighter IV |act voz-jap = 'Kaoru Fujino' Mie Midori 'Saki Fujita' |act voz-eeuu = Karen Dyer }} es un personaje de la saga Street Fighter. Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego Street Fighter III: New Generation. Apariencia Elena es inusualmente alta para ser mujer, tiene la piel oscura, cabello corto de color blanco plateado y ojos azules. Mientras que la lucha lo hace descalza y tiene piernas largas y poderosas con pies un poco grandes. Muchas ilustraciones oficiales, principalmente aquellas de la saga Street Fighter III, muestran sus dedos y uñas de los pies pintadas de azul celeste. Su atuendo consiste de un traje blanco de dos piezas de estilo bikini con bandas de color rojo pálido,azul celeste, dorado y púrpura en su cuello, brazos, muñecas, pantorrillas y tobillos. Esto hace a su atuendo el más revelador disponible para un personaje femenino en la historia de la saga Street Fighter. Al igual que ocurre con Gill y su cuerpo asimétrico, su atuendo revelador y las numerosas bandas de colores que adornan su cuerpo, probablemente fueron diseñados por Capcom para demostrar la potencia gráfica de su nueva placa CPS-3 en la época recientemente a cuando fue desarrollada. En su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, fue vista portando un uniforme escolar japonés similar al de Sakura, ya que su lazo es rojo en lugar de amarillo, su sailor fuku tiene otra línea blanca en cada lado, así como el borde de su uniforme y unas dos líneas azules debajo de su uniforme escolar, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros. Este atuendo se convierte en su traje alternativo en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, donde se le añadió como accesorio un teléfono móvil/celular de color rosa en la falda escolar y tiene bandas amarillas en cada lado de sus calcetas hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos de color marrón se convierten en color negro en su lugar. Sin embargo durante su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, fue vista llevando una camisa blanca de cuello alto sin mangas, pantalón rojo y zapatos negros. También se le añadió como accesorios con una pulsera plateada en su brazo derecho y un reloj en su brazo izquierdo, además de llevar un bolso pequeño. En la fotografía que aparece de ella y Narumi, se la vio con un vestido de kimono tradicional azul oscuro con diseños de flores blancas. Su traje de Swap Costume se basa en el personaje Julia Chang de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Tekken, ya que ella lleva un top verde claro sin mangas con capucha nativa marrón, falda de mezclilla azul con un cinturón marrón en la cintura con tirantes amarillos en cada lado de la falda y botas vaqueras marrones con bandas rojo y azul en cada costado de sus botas. Su cabello plateado se ata en una cola de caballo corta baja que es extendida de forma similar a unas plumas de águila y lleva un tocado nativo rojo y cian. También lleva bandas azules y amarillas con plumas en cada lado y guantes nativos largos marrones. Personalidad Elena es una chica joven con un espíritu puro y fuerte con una personalidad 'tomboy' alegre similar a Sakura, Ibuki y su compañera rival Makoto (aunque no tan impetuosa y vehementemente templada como esta ultima), ya que ella se muestra comúnmente sonriendo o riendo dulcemente. Si bien es muy enérgica y de buen corazón, también es inteligente, alegre, y adaptable culturalmente, siempre con ganas de aprender más sobre el mundo, que es parte de la razón de sus viajes continuos. También tiene un acento inusual, al cual ella se refiere como algo que obtuvo debido sus viajes alrededor del mundo en una de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Elena también es capaz de escuchar y comprender diversos ritmos, así como las "voces" del viento y los árboles. El punto de vista de Elena acerca de las luchas y las artes marciales difiere de la mayoría debido a su personalidad alegre, que le permite entablar amistad con algunas personas y enfadar a otras. Es una persona muy alegre que busca hacer amigos, lo que la motivaría a unirse al nuevo torneo World Warrior para conocer gente nueva y esperando entablar nuevas amistades. Elena es capaz de decir cuando ve a una persona de pura maldad, como se comprobó en su frase de victoria contra M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken ("I don't need the wind to tell me that you are a very bad man!", "No necesito que el viento me diga que usted es un hombre muy malo!"). Biografía Elena es una princesa de una nación del Este de África que tiene una cultura tradicional de lucha. Su padre, jefe de la región, es un curandero tradicional que también fue calificado en Francia con el título de doctor en medicina. Elena desea viajar por el mundo, conociendo amigos nuevos en el camino. Ella estudió como estudiante de intercambio en Japón, donde conoció a su mejor amiga Narumi. Más tarde continuó sus estudios en Francia. Ultra Street Fighter IV Mientras entrena con su hermano Marcus, Elena se siente inquieta por los sentimientos que siente de los árboles circundantes. Su padre Jafari, el patriarca de la tribu, confirma sus sospechas y afirma haber discutido el asunto con el chamán. Se ha determinado que "un portador de la muerte" una vez caminó entre su gente. Las "semillas de tristeza" que este individuo ha procedido a sembrar en todo el mundo han provocado que los árboles respondan con "ruidos extraños". Estos ruidos, presumiblemente detectables por aquellos con una fuerte conexión con la naturaleza, como Elena y el Chamán, están implícitos en la fuente de su inquietud. Creyendo que esta persona está asociada con el próximo S.I.N. torneo, luego revela que ha decidido participar en ella. Además, como jefe de la tribu, él le ordena (en medio de las protestas de su hermano) que observe a los combatientes y así determinar "la verdad". Elena acepta alegremente sus decisiones. Después del torneo, Elena le informa a su padre que ha hecho muchos amigos en el camino. Mientras lo dice, reflexiona sobre los luchadores en el torneo y recuerda sus experiencias: bailando con Blanka, probando la cocina de El Fuerte, tomando el té de la tarde con Dudley y tomándose una foto de sí misma con un Akuma algo reticente. Ella decide viajar por el mundo y hacerse amiga de personas de todos los países. Con eso, decide ir a Japón para su próximo viaje. La última escena muestra un primer plano de Sakura, lo que puede implicar que ella fue la que guió a Elena en Japón. Saga Street Fighter III Elena es la hija menor de una pequeña tribu africana. Su padre, el patriarca de la tribu, tiene un doctorado de una universidad francesa. Elena se crió en la vasta naturaleza de África y aspira a estudiar en el extranjero como su padre lo hizo antes que ella. En su final, Elena acaba siendo transferida a una escuela secundaria en Japón como estudiante de intercambio, donde hace amistad con una joven japonesa llamada Narumi y le escribe a sus padres en su hogar acerca de sus experiencias. Su historia no cambia mucho en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, aunque tiene un papel adicional como uno de los posibles socios de Hugo en uno de sus múltiples finales como "Elena the Wilderness Warrior" ("Elena la Guerrera Indómita"), convirtiéndose en el equipo de "Beauty and the Beast" ("La Bella y la Bestia"). En el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, ha pasado un año desde que Elena se fue de Japón para estudiar en el extranjero en Francia durante el año nuevo. Antes de comenzar sus estudios de nuevo, Elena decide luchar en las calles una vez más para buscar nuevos amigos. En su final , Elena le escribe en su amiga japonesa Narumi al regresar a Francia después de pasar sus vacaciones de verano en Japón otra vez, e invita a Narumi a visitarla en África durante sus vacaciones de invierno. Apariciones en otros videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters Elena aparece como una de las Cartas de Personaje disponibles en los los videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash - SNK Cardfighter's Version, SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash - Capcom Cardfighter's Version y SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS. Street Fighter × Tekken Elena apareció en Street Fighter X Tekken (como personaje DLC en las versiones de consola y PC y, por defecto, en la versión PS Vita), haciendo su primer debut en 3D. Su disfraz de intercambio es el atuendo de Julia Chang . Algunos elementos de la historia de Elena se basan en su papel en el manga Street Fighter III: Ryu Final (mencionado a continuación), incluida su elección de pareja: Dudley. En su historia, Elena se encuentra convocada a la finca de Dudley: como le explica al boxeador británico, un árbol en su jardín le dijo que los dos deben viajar a la Antártida. Mientras Dudley acepta acompañar a la joven, insiste en que regrese a tiempo para su próximo combate por el título. En el camino, los dos se encuentran con Christie Monteiro y Lei Wulong de Tekken , la primera con la que Elena pide pelear. Christie está de acuerdo, y los dos hombres son arrastrados a la lucha con ellos. Si bien Dudley estaba menos que entusiasmado con el viaje, para empezar, el comportamiento alegre de Elena ayudó a que fuera un viaje divertido. Cuando Pandora abre, crea un géiser de luz, recordándole a Elena las "flores que caen del cielo", lo que lleva a Dudley a invitarla a su jardín. Al regresar a Gran Bretaña, Elena le dijo al árbol que la convocó todo sobre el viaje, y el árbol parecía estar escuchando atentamente. Otras apariciones Street Fighter III: Ryu Final Elena tiene un papel pequeño pero importante en la serie manga Street Fighter III: Ryu Final. Ella es capaz de comunicarse místicamente con Ryu a través de un árbol sagrado, cuando Ryu es noqueado temporalmente durante su batalla contra Dudley. Después de hablar con Elena, Ryu es capaz de desarrollar una nueva técnica llamada "The Fist of the Wind" con la cual derrota a Dudley. Es vista por última vez viajando usando su uniforme escolar de secundaria japonés. Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki En este cómic creado por UDON enfocado en Ibuki, Elena hace una comunicación de transferencia para estudiar en Japón y es aceptada, con la carta de aceptación citando su expediente académico ejemplar y muchas referencias personales. Ella se transfiere a la misma escuela que Ibuki, Makoto y Sarai, aunque en un grado menor que ellas. Durante su propia presentación en su nueva escuela manifiesta que busca hacer amistad con otros artistas marciales, y se dirige a Makoto, quien desarrolla una aversión inmediata hacia ella. Sin embargo Ibuki resulta más tolerante y, finalmente, todas ellas se hacen muy amigas rápidamente. Es aquí donde también conoce a Narumi (que se presenta como Naru). Jugabilidad Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter III New Generation-Tomboy (Elena)|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Street Fighter III New Generation Original Arrange Album (D1;T6) Tomboy huge side|''Street Fighter III: New Generation - Original Arrange Album'' Street Fighter III 2nd Impact-Tomboy (Elena)|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Elena Stage - Beats In My Head - Street Fighter 3 3rd Strike OST (HQ)|Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition Music - Beats In My Head - Elena Stage Remix|''Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition'' Ultra Street Fighter IV - Elena Theme 【HD】|''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Elena tiene algunos rasgos similares a Dee Jay. Ambos son personajes de piel oscura, luchadores alegres y despreocupados que combaten descalzos, utilizando movimientos de baile, y hablan acerca de ritmos y compases durante sus frases de victoria. * Teniendo 183 cm de altura, Elena es actualmente el personaje femenino más alto de la saga Street Fighter. * La seiyū japonesa de Elena más reciente, Saki Fujita, es conocida mayormente por interpretar la voz del personaje Hatsune Miku de los videojuegos en la serie VOCALOID creada por Crypton Future Media. * La actriz de voz en inglés de Elena, Karen Dyer, es conocida mayormente por interpretar la voz del personaje Sheva Alomar en el videojuego Resident Evil 5 (2009). Es interesante señalar que Sheva también es africana al igual que Elena. * Debido a que ella proviene de Kenia, Elena es el primer personaje disponible en la saga Street Fighter cuyo país de origen esta ubicado en África. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Elena-SFIIINewGeneration-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Elena-SFIIINewGeneration-full-color-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Elena-SFIII2ndImpact-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Elena-SFIII3rdStrike-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' 04521d145df7f41dfb3939638c00e00e.png Elena-SFIII3S-onlineedition.png|''Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition'' elena-SF×TK-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Elena-USFIV.jpg|''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' Character_select_Elena_USFIV.png|''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' ElenaSFV.jpg|Ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Capturas de pantalla SFIII_Alex_vs_Elena.jpg|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Sprites Archivo:Elena-ts-stance.gif Archivo:Elena-walking.gif Archivo:Elena-handstand-taunt.gif Archivo:Elena-high-kick.gif Archivo:Elena-medium-kick.gif Archivo:Elena-win-pose1.gif Archivo:Elena-win-pose1-loop.gif Archivo:Elena-win-pose2.gif Archivo:Elena-win-fail-pose.gif Referencias en:Elena ru:Елена Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: New Generation Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken